


Before The Break

by draig_aswec



Series: I’ll Prove It One Day [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, but like not really because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: This is a collection of short snippets from their childhood that is connected to my fic First Let’s Heal, but can be read on it’s own. They aren’t in any particular order.





	Before The Break

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this chapter is a little Drabble I posted on tumblr forever ago

They were sixteen, Diego and Luther about to get in another fight. They were always fighting these day; it was a constant competition about who was the best. 

Then the first tunes of ‘I Think We’re Alone Now’ played softly as both turned to look at which of their siblings chose that moment to play the song. That’s when he say him Klaus , perfect, beautiful Klaus, in a skirt. Something he figured shouldn’t have freaked him out as much as it did, Klaus never really cared about gender roles. But what Diego couldn’t get over was the way it flowed around him beautifully, somehow making Four’s already long legs look longer, especially when he took in the heels accompanying the skirt. 

Diego had went into shock as his brother began to dance with Ben and Vanya. Skirt twirling around him and heels making loud banging sounds as he moved. Diego noticed the lipstick next, a light pink that made Klaus’ soft plump lips look even more delectable. It was the first time Diego ever wanted to kiss anyone.

Needless to say he couldn’t exactly remember why he had been angry before but now he was angry for a different reason.

He wasn’t the one dancing with Klaus.


End file.
